


Doubt & Trust

by alena1405



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena1405/pseuds/alena1405
Summary: Давно написанный фанфик, ранее выкладывался на "дневниках".Краткое содержание: покушение на жизнь Оберштайна.
Kudos: 9





	Doubt & Trust

Когда он очнулся, то оказался в полной темноте. Голова раскалывалась, всё тело ныло, будто после жестких судорог, но хуже всего была локальная боль вокруг глазниц и под веками.  
Пауль шевельнулся, стараясь не застонать, не зная, один ли он в незнакомом помещении. Он помнил, что потерял сознание под открытым небом на мокрой придорожной траве, но сейчас чувствовал под ладонью теплую гладкую древесину со следами вощения, вероятно – паркетный пол.  
Отказ глазных протезов не стал бы для него катастрофой, подобное крайне редко, но всё же случалось с ним прежде, ему были знакомы и временная слепота, и зависимость от окружающих, порой унизительная, но никакой прошлый опыт не мог подготовить его к нынешнему кошмару, когда привычная мантра «не паниковать, выяснить обстановку» разбивалась об одну-единственную сцену, намертво врезавшуюся в зрительную память, потому что это было последнее, что он увидел.  
Он видел небо, стремительно прояснявшееся после только что окончившегося дождя, мокрые кусты, за которыми виднелась уткнувшаяся в кювет машина с выбитыми стеклами, и Фернера, тянущего руку к его лицу. Пауль вспомнил, как пытался отползти на локтях, полулежа на спине, но тело почему-то едва слушалось. У Фернера было такое выражение, с каким идут убивать, но оружия в его руках не было, он не сделал попытки придушить или свернуть шею, только сказал, скорее потребовал: «Мне нужны ваши глаза!» Едва слышное «нет» самого Оберштайна ничего не смогло изменить. Фернер заявил: «Счет идёт на секунды! Простите», - и даже не ударил, просто ткнул пальцами в шею, после этого Пауль уже ничего не видел и не чувствовал.  
Вспомнив всё это с необычайной ясностью, Оберштайн сел на полу и громко позвал:  
\- Фернер!  
Он покрутил головой, прислушиваясь. Судя по отраженному звуку, комната была не слишком большой, и, скорее всего, сейчас он находился здесь в одиночестве. Ему не нужно было подносить руку к лицу, чтобы убедиться: глаз нет, Фернер исполнил свою угрозу. Боль под веками была вовсе не фантомной: глаза вынули непривычной к этому действию рукой, а такое почти всегда сопровождается слишком широким захватом и избыточным давлением на кости вокруг глазницы. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что не повреждена система контактов, связывающая электронные сигналы с живыми нервами. Убедиться в этом без съемных протезов он не мог, а его следующей мыслью было, что такой возможности ему уже не предоставят. Фернер не самоубийца, чтобы решиться на это похищение, а затем просто отпустить… кого? Заложника? Пленника? Пауль не знал даже целей похитителя, и привычные логические построения пасовали перед уравнением со множеством неизвестных.  
Ему не пришлось слишком долго терзаться полным неведением: всего через несколько минут он услышал знакомые шаги, звук открывшейся двери, и голос, бодро-деловитый, как будто не произошло ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
\- Простите, что оставил вас лежать на полу, - сказал Фернер, - Я беспокоился, что очнувшись в незнакомом месте, вы можете упасть с кровати, она здесь высокая. К тому же, вам лучше переодеться: у вас весь мундир перепачкан. Я принес нижнее белье и махровый халат, всё совсем новое, в упаковках…  
\- Сколько я был без сознания? – перебил его Оберштайн.  
\- Не знаю точно, когда именно вы очнулись, но не менее двух часов. За это время останки автомобиля уже кто-то увёз. Чёрт! А я не мог быть в двух местах одновременно! Теперь не имею представления, кто это был. Остается только раскручивать информацию, которую удалось вытрясти из вашего шофёра.  
\- Что с моим шофёром? – спросил Оберштайн, вспоминая разбитый автомобиль.  
\- Усадил его труп на заднее сиденье, - как ни в чем не бывало, сообщил Фернер, - Вбил ему в глазницы ваши протезы, надеюсь, примут за вас.  
\- Бред, - Оберштайн даже испытал некоторое разочарование, такого дилетантского подхода он от Фернера не ожидал, всё-таки они работали вместе уже не первый месяц, - Даже если вы изуродовали ему лицо до неузнаваемости, у него другой цвет волос, и в глазах важнее не съемные протезы, а внутренняя система контактов.  
Похоже, что-то в его словах или тоне задело Фернера, потому что ответил он уже с оттенком уязвленности в голосе:  
\- Труп сгорел до костей вместе с автомобилем, в глазницах – комки оплавившейся электроники, кто будет разбираться, где там съемная часть, а где – стационарная?  
\- Ясно… - Оберштайн в очередной раз убедился, что Фернер остается профессионалом в любых своих действиях, и это делало его собственную ситуацию ещё более безвыходной, - Значит, меня даже искать не станут.  
\- Здесь в любом случае не найдут, - заверил его Фернер.  
\- Где это – «здесь»?  
\- Пока я не готов сообщить, - прозвучал уклончивый ответ.  
\- И что вы намерены со мной делать?  
\- А какие у вас предположения?  
Тон Фернера снова изменился, Оберштайн почти не сомневался, что сейчас на лице его недавнего помощника играет знакомая ироничная улыбка.  
\- Мои предположения зависят от того, действуете ли вы по собственной инициативе, или работаете на кого-то.  
Пауль не рассчитывал на прямой ответ, но надеялся уловить хотя бы намек на свою дальнейшую участь.  
\- Вы полагаете, я не могу действовать по собственной инициативе, и одновременно в чьих-то интересах? – спросил Фернер.  
\- Что ж… если кто-то заслужил такую вашу верность и преданность, то его можно только поздравить.  
Фернер ничего не ответил, и Оберштайн тоже замолчал, решив, что не почерпнет существенной информации из дальнейшего разговора. Если Фернер выполняет чей-то заказ, то истинные цели могут быть неизвестны исполнителю. А вызывать собеседника на оживленный разговор в расчете на обрывки полезных сведений у Пауля не было сил. Ему требовался отдых и что-нибудь от тошнотворной головной боли, которая спутывала мысли, заводя в тупик любые попытки просчитать ситуацию. Одно было ясно: немедленная смерть ему не грозит, иначе это его труп сгорел бы в машине на обочине, а значит, у него ещё есть немного времени. Он поднес кончики пальцев к вискам, почувствовав испарину и биение собственного пульса, которое хотелось замедлить, потому что каждый удар отзывался новой волной боли.  
\- Головная боль? – спросил Фернер.  
\- Да, - ответил он, не зная, что лучше: просить обезболивающее, или же не доставлять похитителю удовольствия своими просьбами.  
\- Холодный пот, общая слабость? – продолжил свой допрос Фернер.  
\- Да.  
\- Температура… - Оберштайн почувствовал мимолетное прикосновение ладони к своему лбу, - пониженная. Сладковатый привкус во рту?  
\- Нет, - последний вопрос удивил его, он даже поводил языком по нёбу, чтобы убедиться.  
\- Отлично! – с преувеличенной бодростью объявил Фернер, - Значит, антидот был дан вовремя, остальные симптомы пройдут в течение двух-трех часов. От головной боли есть внутривенный анальгетик, сделать вам инъекцию?  
\- Давайте, – немедленно согласился Оберштайн.  
Внутривенные средства были хороши не только степенью очистки, но ещё и быстротой действия. Он хотел закатать рукав, потом решил, что лучше снять мундир, который, со слов Фернера, был весь перепачкан. Сам он этого не видел, но сомневаться в истинности этого утверждения не приходилось, памятуя ползание по грязной траве после автокатастрофы. Странно, что он не помнил сам момент аварии и то, как выбирался из машины, словно память оставила ему только последние несколько секунд перед тем, как он потерял сознание. При этом он прекрасно помнил всё, что было и днём, и неделей, и годами раньше, и даже сегодняшнее утро мог бы воспроизвести по минутам. Шофёр сказал ему, что его служебная машина неисправна, и придется ехать на другой. Оберштайн задержался на этой мысли, пытаясь уловить обрывок воспоминания из сегодняшней поездки, что-то связанное с водителем… Но как раз в этот момент он почувствовал укол в руку, и почти сразу, через считанные секунды, головная боль начала таять, сменяясь ощущением непривычной легкости. Пауль не сдержал расслабленного вздоха.  
\- Как сделать человеку хорошо? – спросил Фернер и сам же ответил, - Сделать ему плохо, а потом вернуть, как было.  
У Фернера была привычка расцвечивать свою речь обрывками анекдотов, крылатых фраз и поговорок, некоторых это раздражало, Оберштайн, как правило, просто не обращал внимания. Но сегодня шаблонная шутка пришлась как нельзя более к месту.  
\- Это вы устроили автокатастрофу? – спросил он, смутно припоминая черный автомобиль, обгоняющий на повороте.  
\- Пришлось, - коротко подтвердил Фернер, не вдаваясь в подробности, - Вставайте, провожу вас до мест первой необходимости.  
\- Только до двери, - подчеркнул Оберштайн, встав на ноги, - Дальше сам разберусь, у меня богатый опыт слепого ориентирования.  
\- Ничуть не сомневаюсь, - ответил Фернер, слегка разворачивая его в пространстве, - Пять шагов вперед, дверная ручка на уровне пояса. И раз уж вы такой самодостаточный, сразу сообщаю, что ванная комната в соседнем помещении, в трех метрах левее по этой же стене, дальше сами разберетесь. Если что, зовите, я буду в кухне, соображу что-нибудь нам на обед.  
\- Положите в ванной, рядом с дверью, халат и белье, о которых вы говорили, - попросил Оберштайн.  
\- Так точно! – четко ответил Фернер, без малейшей насмешки в голосе.  
Пауль действительно сам во всем разобрался, не прикладывая каких-то сверхчеловеческих усилий, в сущности, любая сантехника отличалась одна от другой только качеством и стоимостью, но никак не основным функционалом. А в ванной ему даже удалось не перепутать шампунь с гелем для душа, благодаря запаху, который у последнего всегда более интенсивен. Поначалу он хотел быстро принять душ, но потом набрал полную ванну, торопиться ему сейчас было некуда. Теплая вода немного расслабила напряженное тело, и Оберштайн попытался сосредоточиться, старясь понять, почему с какого-то момента его оставило чувство не только непосредственной опасности, но и вообще какой-либо угрозы. Возможно, Фернер вколол ему не просто обезболивающее?  
Задумавшись об этом, Оберштайн пришел только к одному выводу: он ничего не знает о Фернере. Подчиненный, когда-то в приказном порядке назначенный ему Лоэнграммом, всегда казался открытым и общительным, но при этом не выдавал существенной информации о себе самом. Оберштайн привык доверять ему – не как другу и соратнику, но как надежному компетентному сотруднику, которому можно поручить самое сложное задание без необходимости перепроверять качество исполнения. Фернер был своенравен, не всегда дисциплинирован, зато делал именно то, что требовалось Оберштайну, даже если не всегда точно так, как Оберштайн этого хотел. На кого же он на самом деле работал всё это время? По сути, поступок Фернера даже не был предательством, Оберштайн мог сожалеть только о собственной невнимательности, не позволившей ему своевременно обнаружить лазутчика в рядах своих же подчиненных. И теперь он расплачивался за это, понимая всю безнадежность своего положения, потому что, обнаружив сгоревший труп в служебной машине, никто не усомнится в гибели Пауля фон Оберштайна, и дело вовсе не в электронных контактах в обгоревшем черепе. Нет никого, кому не захочется поверить в эту смерть, кто потребует расследования, анализа ДНК, кто приложит максимум усилий, чтобы найти и освободить… Самое забавное и печальное в том, что ещё вчера, рассматривая такую ситуацию чисто гипотетически, Оберштайн назвал бы одно имя – того, кому будет не всё равно. Фернер.  
Последствия стресса, действие обезболивающего и теплая ванна постепенно убаюкали Пауля, но проснулся он внезапно, вырванный из забытья ярким кошмаром, который оказался не сном, а воспоминанием о реальных событиях. Должно быть, подсознание решило пощадить его, оберегая от шока, поэтому он и помнил только несколько секунд после сегодняшней аварии. Но во сне блоки рассыпались, и Пауль вспомнил всё до мельчайших подробностей, в первую очередь то, что шофёр погиб не при столкновении автомобилей, его убивали позже. Как наяву он снова услышал душераздирающие крики человека, которого будто бы живьем рвали на части, а сквозь эти вопли – знакомый голос, монотонный, холодный, страшный.  
\- Что это за газ? – спрашивал Фернер.  
\- Я не знаю, - на последнем дыхании хрипел водитель, - Мне просто дали другую машину, в ней уже была капсула с газом!  
\- Где остатки капсулы?  
\- Под передним пассажирским сиденьем!  
Сам Оберштайн в это время корчился рядом с машиной, из которой Фернер вытащил его после столкновения. За секунды до аварии Пауль почувствовал удушье и успел заметить в зеркале заднего вида, что нижняя часть лица водителя скрыта фильтр-маской. В салоне был распылен отравляющий газ. Оберштайн потянулся к ручке двери, задерживая дыхание, но замок был заблокирован. Боковым зрением он увидел, как на крутом повороте их обгоняет черный автомобиль, затем – удар, звон рассыпающегося стекла, а через несколько мгновений Фернер уже вытаскивал его наружу из разбитой машины.  
Помощь подоспела слишком поздно, Пауль надышался отравы, и теперь, задыхаясь и приглушенно воя от сводящих всё тело судорог, где-то на другом плане бытия отстраненно слушал, как Фернер пытается выбить из водителя информацию о том, что это был за яд.  
\- Есть! – прозвучал торжествующий голос помощника, и в следующий миг Фернер оказался рядом.  
Предмет в его руке Оберштайн принял за бластер, не опознав в нём пистолет для внутримышечных инъекций.  
\- Это антидот, - сказал Фернер, - Надеюсь, успел!  
Судороги отпустили не сразу, но Пауль уже мог свободно дышать, когда Фернер, ухватив его подмышки, оттаскивал его подальше от машины, за линию придорожных кустов. Несколько минут Фернер нависал над Оберштайном, прислушиваясь к дыханию и щупая пульс. Судороги прекратились, оставив после себя ломоту во всём теле и начинающуюся головную боль.  
\- Кажется, обошлось, - проговорил Фернер, но вместо облегчения в его голосе была плохо сдерживаемая ярость, - Ваше счастье, что для таких опасных ядов на капсулах всегда пишут формулу. Как вы могли сесть в эту машину? Она стояла за пределами охраняемой парковки!  
У Оберштайна не было сил оправдываться, а Фернер уже смотрел в ту сторону, где осталась разбитая машина  
\- Надо узнать, кто его нанял, - решил он и ринулся через кусты обратно.  
Шофёр был ещё жив, но, судя по звукам, доносившимся до Оберштайна, успел пожалеть, что не умер раньше.  
* * *  
\- Обед на столе, - объявил Фернер, когда Оберштайн в халате вышел из ванной.  
\- Куда идти? – спросил Пауль, повернув голову в направлении его голоса.  
\- Вашу руку, - учтиво, но с достоинством сказал Фернер, и Оберштайн протянул руку вперед, не сомневаясь, что может полностью довериться этому поводырю.  
Усадив Оберштайна за стол, Фернер занял своё место рядом и сообщил:  
\- На всякий случай, приготовил то, чем трудно облиться или испачкаться. Овощи на пару, отбивная из телятины со специями, но без соуса.  
\- Благодарю вас, - ответил Пауль, - Добавьте ещё вино, если таковое здесь найдется. В ознаменование моего чудесного спасения.  
\- Вино найдется. Но я не уверен, что всё закончилось. После обеда мне придется отлучиться на несколько часов, чтобы проверить информацию, которую успел сообщить ваш покойный шофёр.  
\- Вы хотите оставить меня здесь? – с тревогой спросил Оберштайн.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - вместо ответа пожелал Фернер.  
Остаток трапезы прошел почти в полном молчании. Фернер налил Оберштайну вина, которое оказалось превосходным, но сказал, что сам пить не будет. После обеда Пауль остался сидеть у стола, слушая звон посуды, которую Фернер относил в мойку.  
\- Почему вы не хотите отвезти меня домой? – спросил Оберштайн.  
\- Потому что я ещё не знаю, кто стоит за этим покушением.  
\- Меньше часа назад, - начал Пауль, немного помолчал, потом всё-таки продолжил, - Я был уверен, что за этим покушением стоите лично вы.  
\- Да, я так и понял по некоторым вашим оговоркам, - ничуть не удивившись, ответил Фернер.  
\- И не попытались меня разуверить?  
\- Не видел смысла. По-человечески, досадно, что вы мне настолько не доверяете. Но это не мешало мне выполнять свою основную задачу: обеспечивать вашу безопасность.  
\- Вы не мой телохранитель.  
\- Разумеется. Но после того, как я один обратил внимание, что ваш шофер уводит вас в неизвестную машину, у меня выбора не осталось. Всей вашей охране просто не было до этого дела!  
\- Он сказал, что моя машина неисправна, и надо ехать на другой.  
\- Превосходно! – поразился Фернер, - А если часовой на лестнице скажет, что лифт неисправен, и надо выйти в окно пятого этажа?  
\- Я уже осознал свою ошибку.  
\- Надеюсь. А теперь давайте руку, я отведу вас в спальню, мне уже пора уходить.  
Меньше всего Оберштайну хотелось оставаться здесь одному. Он умел ориентироваться на ощупь в более или менее типовых помещениях, но был совершенно беспомощен в незнакомом открытом пространстве, и это означало, что он будет заключен в этом доме, даже если Фернер не станет запирать дверь.  
\- Кто-нибудь знает, что я нахожусь здесь? – спросил он.  
\- Только вы и я.  
\- А если с вами что-нибудь случится? Если вы не вернетесь?  
\- Да, это риск, - признал Фернер, - Но есть только один выход: пожелайте мне благополучного возвращения.  
* * *  
На этот раз, знакомая походка показалась ему самым долгожданным звуком на свете.  
\- Всё в порядке, - сказал Фернер, входя в комнату, - Держите.  
Он вложил в руку Оберштайна небольшой футляр продолговатой формы, и Паулю не нужно было гадать, что это такое. Новенький комплект электронных глаз, должно быть тот, что хранился в ящике письменного стола в рабочем кабинете.  
Зрение вернулось сразу и без помех, ни один из внутренних контактов не был поврежден.  
Оберштайн мельком оглядел комнату, отметив богатую обстановку, о которой, впрочем, догадывался, когда несколько часов назад исследовал помещение на ощупь и обнаруживал резное натуральное дерево и дорогие ткани. Но центром внимания для Пауля сейчас был только Фернер, едва стоящий на ногах от усталости, но при этом очень довольный.  
\- Всё разрешилось? – спросил Оберштайн.  
\- Да, никакого всемирного заговора, просто частная месть. Пожалуй, я даже перестарался с инсценировкой вашей будто бы смерти, можно было обойтись без этого.  
\- И кто это был?  
\- Один из бывших чиновников, потерявший свою должность в результате недавних чисток. Господин лишился источника неплохого дохода, решил восстановить справедливость, как он её понимал.  
\- Вы уверены, что за ним не стоит кто-то ещё?  
\- Я его спросил, - сказал Фернер, - Так, что он бы мне ответил, если бы ему было на кого переложить вину.  
\- Как вы на него вышли?  
\- Через информацию, которую успел сообщить ваш шофёр. Его не подкупили. Похитили его жену, обещая вернуть живой и невредимой, если он выполнит их требования. Сегодня я выяснил, что её убили сразу после похищения, а он об этом не знал, как и о том, что фильтр-маска не спасает от этого яда, а дает лишь временную отсрочку.  
\- Достаточно, - сказал Оберштайн.  
Общая картина прояснилась, а детали ему сейчас были не слишком важны, главное, что прямой и явной угрозы с этой стороны больше не было, в этом он готов был положиться на мнение Фернера.  
\- Вас отвезти домой или на службу?  
Пауль посмотрел на свой парадный мундир, привезенный помощником и сейчас аккуратно разложенный на кресле, потом на Фернера, который держался, должно быть, на чистом адреналине и спросил:  
\- В два часа ночи?  
\- Хотите остаться здесь? – понял Фернер.  
\- Только до утра.  
* * *  
Утром, за легким завтраком, словно в каком-то древнем детективе, они обсуждали некоторые детали так благополучно завершившейся драмы.  
\- Уточните один момент: противоядие прилагалось к самой капсуле с газом, или вы всегда носите с собой комплект на все случаи жизни? – спросил Оберштайн.  
\- Ни то, ни другое, - ответил Фернер, - Но в аптечке вашего служебного автомобиля, который, кстати, был совершенно исправен, и на котором я и поехал, есть набор самых ходовых антидотов. Мне нужна была только формула или название самого яда.  
\- На заметку, - словно бы самому себе сказал Пауль, - Пополнить аптечку. И найти нового шофёра.  
\- Я подберу вам кого-нибудь, если вы не против.  
\- Согласен. Теперь, что касается моей охраны…  
\- Всех расстрелять и набрать новых!  
Фернер смеялся, давая этот совет, но, как известно, в каждой шутке есть доля...  
\- Вы страшный человек, - заметил Оберштайн.  
\- Сам ужасаюсь. Руки по локоть в крови, - Фернер повертел руками, рассматривая свои ладони с обеих сторон, - По запястья уж точно.  
\- Да, я уже понял, как мне повезло, что вы действовали в моих интересах.  
\- Это не везение, - ответил Фернер, - Я не стал бы рисковать ради кого-то, кто просто называется моим командиром.  
\- И что вы потребуете взамен?  
\- Чтобы вы больше не сомневались: даже если я делаю что-то, что вам не нравится, я действую не против вас.  
Пауль так и не рассказал Фернеру, что не сразу вспомнил все обстоятельства катастрофы, и лишь по этой причине нашел себе повод для подозрений. Как только он увидел всю картину в целом, ни одного нарекания к действиям Фернера у него не осталось: тот просто жестко, но эффективно защищал объект от смертельной угрозы. С другой стороны, Оберштайн до сих пор не был уверен, от какого именно кошмара оберегал его временный провал памяти. Потому что там, у разбитой машины, его ужаснула не только смерть, подступившая так близко, но и Фернер, оказавшийся способным на жестокое, хладнокровное, расчетливое убийство. Оберштайн и сам был чужд сентиментам, но одно дело – подписывать приказы, и совсем иное – своими ушами слышать, как рядом убивают беспомощного человека. Пауль решил, что сейчас не лучшее время делиться своими переживаниями, и вместо этого сказал:  
\- Вы сами недостаточно мне доверяете. Иначе не оставили бы меня здесь одного, чтобы я не мешал вашему расследованию.  
\- А вы правы, - признал Фернер, - Я привык верить только самому себе. Но знаете, почему вчера я погнался за увозившей вас машиной? Потому что я уверен: вы именно тот человек, которому я готов доверять, если только…  
\- … если только я отвечу вам взаимностью.


End file.
